Comforting Presence
by TripleMelody
Summary: After getting slushied again, the last person Kurt expects to see in the boys' bathroom is Brittany. She helps him clean off and lets him in on a little secret. Contains fluff and attempts at humour.


After receiving yet another slushy facial, the last person Kurt expected to see in the boys' bathroom was Brittany.

"Brittany? What are you doing in the boys' bathroom?"

She smiled at him and replied: "Mike and I were just making out in here, and he had to leave, so I'm just waiting for him to come back. What are you doing in here?"

"Slushy."

She made a sympathetic face. "Ouch. Do you want help cleaning it off?"

"Um, okay."

After Kurt was dried off and de-slushied, he asked Brittany the question that had been burning in the back of his head for the last few minutes now.

"Brittany, not that I'm not grateful for your help . . . but why did you offer?"

She gave him one of her bright, cheerful smiles. "Because I owed you one."

Kurt frowned. "Owed me one for what?"

Brittany raised her right hand, a proud look on her face. Kurt stared blankly at it, eyebrow raised.

"See? I remember which is my right hand and which is my left! Thanks to you, Kurt." She beamed happily.

Kurt couldn't but help smile back at her. Brittany's smile was infectious and her happiness was contagious. He couldn't help but feel a little better.

"Hey! Do you want to know a secret?" Brittany asked excitedly.

Kurt nodded, and couldn't help but grin a little bit wider at the way her face lit up.

"Santana and I kissed."

For a second, Kurt didn't know what to say. Cautiously, he asked: "When?"

"After we had sex," she said in a matter-of-fact manner, as if this was as normal as her putting her hair up in a ponytail. Which it could very well be.

"Brittany, aren't you dating Mike?"

"Uh huh. But sex isn't dating, so Santana said that it was okay."

Kurt sighed internally for the blonde cheerleader. She was so naive and trusting. He couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous of how nice and simple things must be in her eyes. What he wouldn't give to be able to still have that innocent, childlike trust in the world again. Brittany was lucky.

"Your secret's safe with me," he assured her.

Brittany shook her head, and her eyes lit up. "That's not the secret! I haven't gotten there yet. The secret is that after we had sex and kissed, Santana told me that . . ."

She paused for dramatic effect, and Kurt raised an eyebrow in response, curious as to what her "secret" was.

". . . that a ballad isn't actually a male duck. In fact, it's not a duck at all. It's a song, like the ones we sing in Glee. Isn't that cool? I mean, it's too bad that it's not a duck, because ducks are awesome, but at least a ballad is still something awesome!"

Kurt shook his head, smiling. "I'll be sure to keep your secret, Brittany."

Brittany giggled and then, suddenly, gave him a hug.

"You're a nice person, Kurt. And you have a really pretty voice. And you always dress really nicely, too. I like you. But not in the same way I like Mike. Or Santata. Except I'm not sure if I like Santana like I like Mike. Or if I like Mike like I like Santana. I like you like I like my other friends, who I don't date. Or kiss. Or have sex with."

Kurt gave a small laugh. "I like you, too, Brittany. Thanks for your help and making me feel better."

Brittany smiled. "You're welcome. I'll see you in Glee club, later. Bye, Kurt!"

"Bye, Brittany."

And with that, Kurt exited the bathroom, feeling a lot happier than he had in a long time.

_A/N: Yay! My first Glee fanfic! I love Kurt, he's my favourite character in the show, and I plan on writing many more Glee fanfics for him. Possibly Kurt/Finn or Kurt/Puck. I love Chris Colfer, the actor who plays Kurt, as well. He has the most amazing voice I have ever heard. _

_To be honest, I have NO idea where this conversation came from. It just randomly popped into my head, and I thought to myself, I have to write this. Hopefully, the readers out there liked it, too._

_The references from this fic come from quotes from the more recent episodes. The right hand/left hand was from Wheels, when Brittany raised her left hand, instead of her right, and Kurt corrected her. Her relationship with Santana came from Brittany's quote from Sectionals - "It it [sex] were, then Santana and I would be dating." And, of course, the "ballad" being a male duck came from the episode Ballad :)_

_Hope you all enjoyed this short, random one-shot. If you have the time, please let me know what you thought of it!_

_Thanks for reading everyone! Hope everyone is enjoying the holidays!_

_~Melody :P_


End file.
